


Livewire

by peachgalaxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Has Powers, Inhuman Darcy Lewis, Multi, but i really just wanted to play around with the three of them, darcy’s powers are vaguely mentioned tho lol, her superhero name is livewire oof, mentions of crossbones, mostly idiots trying to take full blame for their problems, my first attempt at a three way relationship, scarletshieldshock, some snark, someone hug wanda, this probably sucks lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgalaxy/pseuds/peachgalaxy
Summary: Darcy is injured during the battle in Lagos but she isn’t going to let Steve and Wanda take full blame for what happened to her.





	Livewire

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be everyone’s cup of tea but I REALLY wanted to see how this relationship could work and it’s real cute! :^) Also котеночек means kitten in Russian according to an online translator.

Darcy Lewis is currently regretting some of her life choices. 

_ Join the Avengers! Live in a nice cushy facility! Be hated by half the world’s population! Have the US government up your ass! _

She sighs, shifting to get comfortable in the hospital bed she was currently confined to. The heart monitor beeps annoyingly but she doesn’t have the strength to zap it with her powers to shut it off. 

Stark probably wouldn’t appreciate her ruining some thousand dollar medical equipment either. 

Darcy’s whole body is sore and she can hardly bear see the skin of her hands. They’re bandaged to the nines, a few fingers in splints. Lagos had not been her finest performance. 

Who was she to complain, though? Wanda, poor, sweet, angelic, Wanda, was probably beating herself up over what happened. Darcy wished she could tell her it wasn’t her fault. None of this was. Darcy had been injured because she’s tackled Steve to save him from Crossbones’ blast, getting an avalanche of building rubble dropped on her for the trouble, not because the Scarlet Witch couldn’t control her abilities. Wanda might find a way to blame herself for it anyway. 

She shouldn’t. 

Darcy was injured because she cared for Steve too much to let some Hydra reject blow him up. 

These injuries were all on her. 

Darcy lays there for what seems like hours before Dr Cho enters the room, followed by Steve and, surprisingly, Wanda. 

“Hey dudes, howzit hangin’?” 

Darcy does her level best to send them a peace sign in greeting. Wanda winces and looks away. 

Steve looks worried but also monumentally pissed. She knew she was going to get a stern talking to when he found time to talk to her alone. 

God damnit. 

“How are you feeling, Livewire”, Cho says by way of hello. 

“I’ve been better”, Darcy says, wincing when she tries to sit up slightly. 

The stupid heart monitor spikes to belie her struggle. 

“Don’t move too much, котеночек….You’re really injured…”, Wanda’s eyes are wet and red-rimmed. 

Darcy wishes she could hold her. Stupid concrete building ruining her weekend. Cho busies herself with recording the readings from the monitors and checking Darcy’s IV. Steve reaches down to hold one of Wanda’s hands and she clings to him like a lifeline. He still has that weird worried but also pissed expression, though it softens slightly. 

“Hey, Doc, do you think I could have a moment alone with these two knuckleheads? We’ve got some…..things to unpack about the situation in Lagos.” 

Cho looks up from her clipboard, sending a wary look to the other two Avengers before conceding. 

“I’ll give you two hours. Livewire has sustained substantial trauma and we don’t need her getting excitable around machinery that runs on electricity.” 

Steve nods in understanding, Wanda having buried her face in his bicep. 

Darcy rolls her eyes at Cho’s words. She can control herself, thanks very much. The good doctor leaves the room after giving Steve another wary look. Maybe she’s caught wind of his trepidation with Ross’s proposal to limit them. Darcy has some too, if she’s being honest. Ross could suck her non-existent dick. 

Once the door is closed, Wanda hurries to her bedside, letting more tears fall. It broke Darcy’s heart. 

“What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!” 

Steve has started pacing the room but at least his glare is directed at the floor and not her. 

“I was thinking about saving you, Steve! I wasn’t going to let some ex-Hydra hack take you from me and Wanda!” 

Steve pauses, looking up at her. His glare cracks slightly, his eyes shifting to a hurt, haunted look Darcy has never seen before. 

“And what if you were taken you from us, huh? Did you ever think how that would make us feel?” 

Darcy deflates against her pillows, not wanting to fight with him right now. 

“This is all my fault”, Wanda says in a pained voice, small hands clutching the only part of Darcy’s left arm not wrapped in bandages. 

Both Steve and Darcy protest at the same time, Darcy giving her a stern look. 

“Jellybean, this isn’t-“ 

“Doll, you did what you-“ 

Steve sighs and purses his lips together, turning away and going to the window in the hospital room, putting his hands on his hips as he looks out over the trees. 

“This isn’t on you, jellybean, I saw the chance to help Steve and I took it. You saved a lot of lives, too. Remember that.” 

Wanda swallows thickly but, thankfully, doesn’t bring up the victims of her powers. As far as Darcy was concerned, Crossbones had been the cause of all of it. Now the bastard was dead but none of them could even revel in the triumph. 

“What are the Wakandans saying”, Darcy asks, trying to change the subject. She catches the sight of Steve’s shoulders tensing but he says nothing. 

“They haven’t released on official statement, though a tag is trending on Twitter calling for my arrest.” 

Wanda sounds so broken, her tiny hands trembling. Anger flares in Darcy’s chest. 

“We won’t let them, jellybean. You did nothing wrong!” 

“Don’t fight it, котеночек….Ross has to save face with King T’Chaka. I will go, if it will make things better.” 

Steve mutters under his breath and turns away from the window, giving Wanda his ‘Captain’ look. 

“Don’t give up, doll. Ross will have to go through me before getting to you.” 

——

A few days later, Darcy is finally cleared to hobble out of the infirmary, going straight to Wanda’s apartment. Her right arm is in a super fashionable sling, her left only sporting a few bandaids and finger splints. Stark had found it in his heart of stone to add Steve and Darcy’s biometric sequence to the door, so it isn’t a hassle to unlock. Once inside, she hears the news playing, Steve and Wanda talking slightly over it. 

“Steven, Ross is here today. What will we do if he takes me with him? I don’t want to be locked up again but the Wakandans have given him an ultimatum. The news has reported so.” 

Darcy creeps into the living room, reaching over to stroke a hand through Wanda’s hair once she’s behind the couch. The other two Avengers were sitting on the couch, Steve studiously ignoring the news while Wanda can’t seem to pull her eyes away from it. 

“You know I won’t sign, neither will Darce. We’ll keep you safe, doll. Ross won’t be taking you anywhere.”   

Darcy and Steve’s eyes meet and she gives him a firm nod. Like hell she was going to capitulate to some jack-booted government thugs.

“The news is also full of shit, jellybean”, Darcy says in a comforting manner, making her way around the sofa to take a seat next to Wanda. It hurts like hell to try and sit down but Darcy waves off Steve’s offer of help. She doesn’t need any chivalry, she just wants to get comfortable. Darcy’s heart flutters when Wanda curls up beside her, burying her face in her shoulder. She manages to slip her less injured left arm around Wanda’s thin shoulders, resting her hand on Steve’s upper arm. He manages to send her a smile and it makes her feel warm and fuzzy. 

“Maybe Ross and Stark will understand I have to miss their stupid meeting because I’m an invalid. Maybe I can convince them you guys can’t go because I need nursemaids.” 

Steve snorts, leaning over to rest his chin on Wanda’s shoulder. 

“Stark will see right through the bullshit. Since when did Livewire need a nursemaid? He knows you too well.” 

“Damn.” 

Wanda laughs a little and Darcy’s glad they made her feel marginally better. 

“Why don’t I make some tea”, Steve says, standing up from the sofa and turning off the tv. Blissful silence takes the place of the droning newscaster and Darcy feels Wanda begin to breathe a little easier. 

“You know I only drink coffee, spangles.” 

“It’s not for you, it’s for Wanda”, he sasses back, turning on the lights in the kitchen as he goes. 

Darcy snorts, surprised the action doesn’t hurt. Wanda is laughing again, the sound muffled by Darcy’s shirt. Once she’s quieted down, Wanda speaks again, voice small but strong. 

“We’ll be alright, won’t we?” 

“Yeah, jellybean, we’ll be alright.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read to the end, thanks!


End file.
